Mercredi rose
by Barron P'tit Pois
Summary: Le mercredi est doux, mélancolique - couleur d'un début d'automne.
Je tiens à remercier Meylhana pour ses reviews qui m'ont motivés à publier la suite. Gros keur.

* * *

Le mercredi est plus doux que ses homologues. D'un joli rose pâle, il est rassurant, plus tendre également. Il connait la colère, mais se l'inflige toujours à lui-même. Car, s'il l'on regarde bien, des cicatrices écarlates défigure un jour perdu au centre de la semaine. Un jour que tout le monde oublie, auquel personne ne pense jamais. Journée d'automne, un ciel décoloré qui tire sur le bleu lavande – jour d'après, un jour grisâtre dont il sera question plus tard – tandis que les feuilles mortes, derniers souvenirs d'une époque heureuse qui s'échappent, dérivent aux humeurs d'un vent cruel avant de tomber sur le sol. Avant d'être écrasées sous les pieds des passants qui ignorent tout du massacre qu'ils sont en train de perpétrer.

Ils ne savent pas que le mercredi a la couleur d'une fleur qui se fane.

Raphaël ne leur en veut pas, pas vraiment. Raphaël n'en veut plus à personne, à vrai dire. Les yeux clos, la belle époque est finie. Ne demeure en lui d'un atroce vide, un long tic-tac. Sa vie défile, acide – mais le dénouement du combat mettra un terme à ce supplice, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'un nouveau mot soit crée pour louer l'Apocalypse. L'Hallelujah est désuet depuis que Dieu est mort. Il faut un nouveau dictionnaire, l'énochien s'endort. Mais qu'importe, Raphaël ne s'occupe pas des mots, seulement des corps qui s'entassent. Que d'autres le fassent à sa place, tandis qu'il regarde le Paradis s'effondrer. Ah, de toute façon…

Personne n'a remarqué que le mercredi avait la couleur d'une fleur fanée.

Ce ne fut pas toujours le cas – il se souvient de ses cadets au creux de ses bras. Il se rappelle les mille berceuses pour ses frères, de son amour incontestable pour Gabriel. Mais le jaune est une couleur agressive, une couleur destructrice. Après tout, il ne faut jamais regarder le soleil trop longtemps, sous peine de devenir infirme, n'est-ce pas ? Gabriel s'est accroché à l'astre de jour, il l'a combattu avec toutes ses forces. Il a essayé. Il a tellement essayé. Raphaël ressent un léger soubresaut, une envie de pleurer. Mais seuls les êtres vivants peuvent être triste, n'est-ce pas ? Et l'existence est devenue désuète, depuis que Gabriel n'est plus là.

Les pétales tombent, les douces ou trop chaudes saisons sont terminées. Et tandis que l'automne est là, personne n'a remarqué que la fleur est malmenée, que les éléments sont en train de l'achever.

Le mercredi a de toute façon toujours été obligé d'être laissé de côté. Parce qu'il n'a rien de spécial, pourquoi s'en préoccuper ? Il n'est pas triste, il n'est pas atrocement visible. Il n'est pas apprécié, il n'est pas détesté. Il est simplement là, quoiqu'il arrive. L'Histoire se déroule sous ses yeux inertes – parce qu'au mercredi, il ne reste rien. Une puissance quelconque lui a un jour arraché tout ce qu'il possédait, quelque chose de bien plus puissant que Père, la Vie ou la Mort. Quelque chose qui sonne comme la fatalité, quelque chose d'ironique, pour un Agent du Destin. Mais Raphaël n'est plus maître de rien depuis longtemps et le mercredi se meurt, pantin désarticulé à la couleur blanchie par des années d'usures.

Il n'existe aucun médicament, aucun élément, aucun produit, aucune _lessive_ même n'est capable de ramener les couleurs d'antan, criardes ou pastels. Comme rien ne fera revenir les petits frères décédés, le sourire sur les cadavres ou le sens du mercredi.

Parce qu'après tout, s'il disparaissait, qui le remarquerait ? Peut-être Michael, après quelques décennies. Peut-être son prophète, libéré de son bourreau. Parce qu'après tout, le mercredi n'est qu'un jour perdu au centre de la semaine, un jour dont on se fout, un jour qui n'a jamais eu son mot à dire, un jour qu'on déteste parfois sans raison – parce que c'est facile de passer sa rage sur vingt-quatre minuscules heures aux teintes pâles roses qui tirent sur l'orangé, tantôt sur le bleu lavande d'un jour à venir sans savoir tout ce qu'il a perdu, sans savoir que l'espérance elle-même est devenue désuète à ses yeux. Il est facile de hurler sur l'inconnu délaissé, sur celui qui n'a jamais eu sa chance. C'est facile, alors que personne ne se prive – le mercredi n'en a cure, désormais.

De toute façon, ce n'est pas de leur faute.

Ils ne savent pas que le mercredi est une fleur fanée.


End file.
